


Young Academics on Ice

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Daishou has an abusive pedophile rapist father, Daishou is vulnerable, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Kuroo finds out from Numai that Daishou has been skipping practise and school too. He also tells him that Daishou's father wasn't very pleased to hear the news. Kuroo, who tries his hardest to hate Daishou, can't  anymore and heads over to his house. What he finds is horrific.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 69





	Young Academics on Ice

Kuroo walks out of the pastry shop with a box of various sweets Tsukishima had recommended him to try. Unfortunately, he had gotten too much. "Guess I might as well find somewhere to sit and eat," Kuroo says to himself, looking around the bustling mall. There's a food court just under the platform he's standing on so he heads for the stairs. Once he gets to the bottom he instantly spots a familiar face. "Swamp? Horse? Oh, Numai-san!" Kuroo exclaims then heads over to him.

He has a distressed look on his face and a phone up to his ear. Kuroo inches closer to him. "Damn it, Daishou! Pick up your damn phone!" The snake ace says as he angrily puts his phone away. "Yo," Kuroo greets. Numai looks up and stares for a second before recognising him. "Nekoma's captain?! What do you need?" Numai asks. "Let's get a table. I've got sweets." The ace looks to the side for a second before agreeing.

The two sit in silence, enjoying the flaky pastries. Kuroo sees that Numai is still on edge about something and opens his mouth. Numai notices Kuroo about to say something so he speaks instead. "Daishou is... missing."

Kuroo drops the doughnut in his hand. "H-He's WHAT?!" He shouts. "Whenever any of us visit his house his father always tells us that he's missing and still hasn't come back," Numai mumbles wearily.

Missing? As in, gone? Why would Daishou do something like that? Wait, that's right. He wouldn't. He wouldn't run away from anything. Something more is going on and whether Numai knows it or not doesn't matter at the current moment.

"He and I may not have been on the best terms but I can vouch for this: he would never run away. He isn't a wimp. I'm going to go to his house myself. I promise to bring your captain back," Kuroo tells him. "Try it out, I guess. Don't tire yourself trying to find him." Kuroo hands Numai his phone. "Put your email in so I can contact you," he tells him. The ace does so and hands the phone back.

* * *

Kuroo arrives in front of Daishou's house hoping to find at least a little hope. He goes to the front door and tries the doorknob. Locked. He knocks on the door and waits. 5 minutes go by and no one opens up. "Damn," he mumbles before realising that there's a side door. He goes up to it and twists the doorknob. It opens up.

The captain walks into the house slowly but a feeling in his gut makes him freeze. He looks around to see small splatters of red. "What is this?" He whispers, going up to one of them and sniffing it. It smells... like metal? "Shit," he mumbles then goes to the stairs. He steps on the first step and his gut feeling gets worse. Whatever is up there must be horrifying beyond comprehension.

The top of the stairs has an eerie atmosphere and even stronger smell of something metallic. It's as if something is trying to push Kuroo away.

A groan.

That's what Kuroo hears.

He quickly takes a step back. Maybe he's come at a wrong time. Daishou's parents must be doing something in their room. "I'd be in so much trouble if they found me in their house without permission," Kuroo whispers to himself before heading back down the stairs.

He starts to head to the side door when he notices a DVD case on the dining room table. He goes up to it and reads what it says. "Sex slave?!" Kuroo almost shouts. He looks all around the DVD to see if he can find anything that indicates that it's just some porno but there's nothing. The case only has those words on it. He picks it up and takes it with him.

* * *

Kuroo puts the DVD into the player in his bedroom. His parents aren't home so he doesn't need to turn it down. When it starts up, the first thing it shows is Daishou and the date. "Yesterday? I thought he was missing..." Kuroo mumbles.

_"Fath-- why do you have that camera on me? Are you recording?!" Daishou exclaims. His father lets out a hearty laugh and responds with, "yes, I am. You're going to watch this later."_

It cuts to another scene. Kuroo's eyes widen to what it cuts to.

_"Father, please... Let me go..." Daishou pleads. There are ropes around his wrists, squeezing them. There're ropes around his ankles connects to the poles on the end of the bed he's laying on. "When I asked you who you were in love with your answer was not me. That made father sad, you know," his father says in a pseudo-sad voice, "so how about you make father feel better with your body? Just pretend I'm the one you're in love with."_

_His father's hand goes into his pants and that makes Daishou scared._

Kuroo grabs the nearest vase and squeezes it.

_Eventually, his father pulls down his pants and sticks one of his disgusting fingers into Daishou's hole. Daishou shrieks and breathes heavily. "Shhh, close your eyes and imagine I'm your useless little crush," his father whispers as he removes the boy's shirt._

Kuroo lets out a gasp when he sees Daishou's bruised body. Tears start to well up in his eyes and the vase he's gripping starts to crack.

_His father latches on to one of his nipples, biting and chewing. Tears run down the helpless boy's face and pain shoots through his body. "Father stop! I don't want to do this with you! Not again! I promise I won't tell anyone just please-" His father plants a sloppy kiss on the boy's lips to shut him up but it isn't appreciated._

_His father pulls down his pants and rams into the poor boy. Daishou screams and shouts, begging him to stop._

Kuroo slams the vase into his TV screen, breaking both it and the vase. He unplugs his TV and takes out the DVD. Before he leaves he gets a sticky note and write the address of Daishou's house on it then puts it on the DVD case.

He runs out of his house with tears running down his face. That disgusting man had put his hands on _his_ Daishou! No, Daishou isn't his. He shouldn't even be worried; they're supposed to be enemies. Then why are his legs forcing him to run? To save him? Out of everyone there is. He should be happy that Daishou is getting ruined. "No! Stop it!" Kuroo shouts as he shakes his head.

He gets to the police station and walks inside quickly. "Hm? A kid? Better not be another neighbourhood fi-" Kuroo slams the DVD onto the officer's desk then leaves. It's evident that Kuroo had abandoned Daishou when he left the house the first time and vows to never do it again. Not knowing is not an excuse in this case. It's his fault.

* * *

Kuroo sneaks into the side door of the house again only this time being much faster. The red splats and metallic smell are evident now. Blood.

He goes up the stairs freezes at the top. He still hears groans. Why is this man still at it?!

He throws open the door and, just as he feared, it's still going on. Daishou's father looks at him with a glare while Daishou doesn't move at all. Kuroo soon realises that the boy is passed out. This filthy man is raping an innocent boy. "Who are you?!" The man shouts, "don't tell me that _you're_ Kuroo Tetsurou?" Kuroo squeezes the doorknob. How does this man know his name? Daishou hates him, so why would he ever speak about him? "Judging by your reaction, you are. Well, hate to break it to you, but I beat you to it. I claimed Suguru as mine. You're not much to look at. What does he see in you, anyway?"

Kuroo starts piecing everything together. The person Daishou loves... is HIM?!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Kuroo shouts, throwing the man across the room. He wraps his arms around the unconscious boy's head and holds him close. "I'm sorry. You'll be okay. It's going to be okay..."

Something collides with the back of Kuroo's head and he gets knocked out.

* * *

Kuroo opens his eyes to see a heart monitor next to him. "Fuck a hospital?!" He groans. "Mr Kuroo? Are you awake?" A male doctor asks from his perch in a chair in front of a computer, "how are you feeling?" He sits up. "Just fine. Though, my head hurts a bit," he admits while rubbing it. "Guess that's expected. You were hit in the head with a bat," the man says. What? A bat? Who- "That disgusting ass man," Kuroo mumbles. "DAISHOU! Where is he?!" He exclaims. "Relax. Right behind the curtain next to you. I have to go and deliver these papers to the head so do not leave. Young people like you have the tendency to get up and run," the doctor says before leaving the room.

Kuroo gets up and walks over to the curtain. When he pulls it back he's relieved. Sure, Daishou is bandaged up in a lot of places and have an IV but besides that, he's here. He walks up to the boy and places a hand on his cheek.

Daishou starts to come to his senses and as soon as he feels a hand on his cheek he sits up quickly a moves away. He breathes heavily as he stares into Kuroo's eyes. Kuroo sits on his bed. "You're right to be wary. Why didn't you tell anyone?!" The frightened boy looks down, not wanting to let his longtime rival (and crush) see his vulnerable face. "Come here," Kuroo whispers. Daishou grabs the railing of the hospital bed and squeezes it tightly before shaking his head. "Why... of all people who had to find out. Why you?"

The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Daishou's breathing slows and Kuroo thinks all that's happened in the span of only a little less than a day. "You're going to laugh at me, are you not?" Daishou whispers, "for letting my own father take advantage of me..." "No, I am not! I have the decency to care for someone, you know!" Kuroo argues. "Shut up!" Daishou argues back, slamming his fist down on the pillow. Kuroo reaches out to him but Daishou's frightened face comes back again. "P-Please don't hurt me I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He exclaims.

Kuroo pulls his hand back wearily. "Daishou... I'm sorry..." He looks down, upset that he has frightened the boy.

The door opens and the doctor walks in. When he spots the two he groans. "I don't get paid enough- Mr Daishou, please lay down. Your injuries are not yet healed," he tells him. Kuroo gets up off of the bed and moves back to his bed so Daishou can lay comfortably. "I'm really sorry about that, Daishou-" "Don't call me that. I don't like that name." "Suguru?" "Don't call me anything." Kuroo thinks about it before coming up with the perfect name. "Hebi-chan!" "You don't need a name for me. You won't see me again anyway."

The doctor clears his throat. "Actually, if it's okay with you both, since Mr Kurro's parents have already said yes, can Mr Daishou live under your roof until he's of age?" "I would love..!" Kuroo's voice trails off as he thinks of how Daishou might feel. He looks over to see Daishou staring right at him with a hurt look. He squeezes the bedsheets and looks away. "I want to be with Kuroo," he replies quietly. "Alright, then it's settled. I'll inform your parents and they'll be here to pick you both up but Mr Daishou cannot move a lot," the doctor tells them then leaves the room again.

"You... you didn't have to say that. Wouldn't be too hard for you?" Kuroo asks. Daishou looks at him quickly. "I am stronger than you think!" He argues. "Not right now, Daishou.You aren't strong. Why can't you just admit-" "Don't call me that." Makes sense. It's expected that he wouldn't want to be called by the name he shares with that man. "Hebi-cha-" "Not that either." "Then what?" "Just my first name."

Kuroo walks to the boy's bedside and grabs his hand. "I won't call you that. Not if it hurts you," he tells him. Daishou pulls his hand back, causing Kuroo to get upset. "Please! I just want to hold you. I want to be the one that makes you feel better..." "Don't touch me."

* * *

"Hey Dad, has Mum already gone out to work?" Kuroo asks as he walks into the kitchen tiredly and rubbing his eyes. "Yes. I'm about to head out to work, too. Is it okay to leave you and Suguru alone?" He asks. The teenager nods, grabbing some bacon and eggs from the pans sizzling on the stovetop. "That's good. Your mother woke up super early to go out and buy clothes for your friend. She's already hung them up in the guest room and set out some for the day so you don't have to worry about sharing," he tells him. Kuroo nods again, taking a bite of his food.

"I have to ask, did you get a boyfriend without telling your parents? That kid kept saying your name in his sleep," his father tells him. Kuroo starts choking on his food. He's quickly given a cup of orange juice to wash it down. "Thank you but WHAT?! What makes you say that?!" Kuroo exclaims. "Well, I've already concluded that you're gay, and you were the one who got the police over there soooo-" "Quit jumping to conclusions, Dad!" The adult chuckles as he heads to the front door. "Oh, and, don't force the poor boy to do anything." And with that, he leaves.

Kuroo finishes and goes into the living room to watch television. He sits there watching this show called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He found it about a month ago thanks to Inuoka and Lev and has been obsessed with it ever since.

He hears some footsteps coming down the hall. They stop in the living room. "These clothes-" "They're new." "Oh..." "You sound disappointed." Daishou turns on his heel and goes back down the way he came from. Kuroo watches his show a bit more before Daishou comes back and sits on the couch. He looks over at the boy and almost jumps. "Wh-What are you wearing?!" "The clothes that were left plus a hoodie I found in your bedroom. It smells like you," Daishou mumbles, bringing the fabric to his nose. Kuroo feels himself heat up inside but suppresses the feeling.

"Go eat. My dad made us breakfast," Kuroo instructs him. Daishou shakes his head. Kuroo pauses the television. "What? Why not?" Daishou doesn't reply but instead takes refuge in Kuroo's hoodie. "You have to eat," he tells him. No reply. "Aren't you hungry?" Still no reply. Kuroo reaches out to him but freezes. "Shit, sorry. But seriously, you can't just skip a meal! I'll bring the food to you since you aren't supposed to move much."

Kuroo comes back with a plate made for Daishou. He sits it on the coffee table in front of them. "Guess I have to feed you to make sure you eat," Kuroo grumbles, though he is secretly happy that he gets to do such a thing. Kuroo gets some food on the metal fork in his hand and holds it up to Daishou's mouth. Daishou, who Kuroo expected to repent, happily took the food he was being fed. "I thought you didn't want to eat?" Kuroo says, confused. "I never said that," the snake grumbles.

For the whole day, the two spend it together watching shows, playing footsies, and making Kuroo look like a cat.

Kuroo finishes washing the makeup off of his face just as his mother arrives home. "Boys! I have snacks!" She announces. Kuroo and Daishou both head to the front door to help her bring in the bags. "Dad will be a bit late. You two have fun. I need to take a rest," she tells them before continuing down the hallway. "Oh, and don't think I didn't see that hoodie, Suguru. I can't tell if that's a bromance or romance!" She adds. "Dangit Mum!" Kuroo exclaims, face bright red.

The boys bring their snacks to Kuroo's room and sit in front of his television. "Wanna play a game?" Kuroo asks. Daishou shakes his head.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I won't let you touch me?"

Kuroo gives him a confused look. "What? I already know. You don't have to say it."

"It's like I've fallen for you. You being near me just make it even stronger. I don't like this feeling; it's foreign!"

"But Mika..."

"A distraction. A lie to myself that didn't work. I'm pathetic... I really need to start being norma-"

Kuroo grabs the boy's shoulders. "Don't say that! You're wonderful! I like you just the way you are! I want you to stay this way so I... I get to have you! You'll be mine and I want to be yours." The snake's eyes widen bashfully. He moves his bangs out of the way of his face, realising they've become longer. "Are you confess..." Daishou's voice trails off as he stares into those mesmerising hazel eyes. He takes the initiative and kisses Kuroo gently.

"Oh... sorry..."

"So does this make it official or what?"


End file.
